1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child's sleeping bag, and in particular to a sleeping bag structured to provide the child with a feeling of emotional warmth and security.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
It is well known that children derive a feeling of comfort and reassurance from contact with soft and yielding fabric articles. The security blanket and cuddling toys readily come to mind as prime examples of devices that are directed towards this strong, universal need of childhood.
In the prior art, sleeping bags have been disclosed for use by children, but they have not been specifically structured to enhance and reinforce feelings of emotional security. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,263 discloses a sleeping bag where the child crawls into the mouth of a crocodile, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,533 describes a combined sleeping bag/comforter in the form of a somewhat undefined creature, where the head of the creature may serve a pillow on which the child rests his head.